The present invention relates to a collapsible parallelepipedic container. Such containers are known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,924. This known container has faces which are hingedly interconnected. In order to allow the processes of folding up or opening out of this known container to be carried out, its walls should consist of a flexible material. This is caused by the fact that during these processes the in-plane geometry of the walls is changing.
The necessity of having flexible walls makes that these containers are only suitable for relatively light and small packages. For larger packages and heavier loads the walls should be stiff enough to prevent bulging out. However, in that case the container would no longer be collapsible.